The Man
by LOLZ-AnimeNinja
Summary: I can't your brain cells with summaries JUST READ


KaoruButchNinja: OMG…I'm the worst writer ever. Nothing has a second chappie. And right now, I'm writing a new story. I'll try to write more one-shots. It's tax season, got no time to write these days. 'Kay, I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing, I'd be putting this into the third season of PPGZ. M'kay? Ok, thanks for still looking at this even when I suck at updating. This is a vampfic, and Kaoru is already a vampire. They can talk mentally to each other. _This is the style of their thought speak. They call it faining. _Have fun reading!

Kaoru

I was getting a jug of water, when I heard a soft, weak moan. I instinctively bared my fangs, and felt for a ki signature. It was weak, and just around the brush. _Please help me. I'm so tired. How the blood did I get here? _ I quickly fained back, _I'll help you, but stay where you are. You thirsty? _He replied back a thick sarcasm, which I sweat-dropped at. _ NOOO, I'm just raspy because I yell in a closet for hours. OF COURSE I'M THIRSTY! _I slightly grinned, and quickly filled my jug halfway. Around the brush was a boy, caked with dirt and blood. He had an ugly gash in his thigh, which was slightly bubbling over with creamy pus. I slightly grimaced at his state of being. _Water…please. _I tilted the jug to a slight angle, allowing it to pour through his slightly parted lips. It barely took a half second for him to shoot up, and grab the jug. He greedily gulped like a madman, water dribbling down his cheek. He threw the jug a few inches, and gasped, "Thank you soooo much. I probably would've died without you. My name's Butch, pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand, which I softly grasped. "Kaoru, the pleasure's all mine."

Miyako and Momoko ran through the opening. "Kaoru, you were gone for a long time, so we came to check on-oh. AHHHHHHHH!" Momoko yelled. Miyako stared, her face paled, and she fell in to a dead faint. Butch awkwardly smiled. "Sorry?" Momoko was still screaming, which was slowly turning into a high-pitched soprano that would result in her losing her voice. "Momo, calm down! It's just a guy with a cut. I'm not sure he knows how he got here. He needs help. Go and get me some of the salve, the one I made for you." She quizzically looked at me, "Isn't that only for emergencies?" "If you don't get it, he'll probably die, and ugly maggots will crawl into the thigh wound and eat him inside out. I'll let you scream then, and later drag you to the highest cliff and throw you down it until you're nearly dead, treat you, and do it again until the end of eternity." She got the message, and ran away vamp speed. She came back in a flash, with Miyako's smelling salts in another hand. The salve had a length of bandaging cloth with it, so I got to work. I slipped on a glove, and passed the salve on the wound. The smell of cloves and mint flooded out the thick scent of iron. "Ahhhhhhhhhh… that's some good stuff. Save as much as you can." His wound began to close itself. "Thank you." He slowly got up, and waved a half hand. "Godspeed to you…" He began. "Nuh-uh, you're not leaving the scene like that. Get her, she's not responding to the smelling salts because **Momoko **brought her new least favorite salts. Now, let's go." He hefted Miyako over her shoulder. "Heh, wait 'til Saito sees this one. Hauled straight over the shoulder, please.

We entered the village, and there were scattered whispers. They flew like a wave over the ocean. Saito ran up. "Why are you holding my sister like THAT? What is she, baggage or something?" _I tried to tell you, Butchie-boy. Saito has a sister complex. You hold her like a princess, or maybe less baggage-like. _He safely held her bridal-style, and Saito smirked happily. "Exactly. That is how you treat Saito Goutokuji's little sis!" Dai ran up. "Kaoru, you're ok, right? Why did you bring a hitchhiker with you?" _I'm not a hitchhiker…I'm pretty civilized, actually, _he publicly fained. I stifled a giggle, and Momoko snickered. Dai mumbled angrily, and Butch smirked his share.

My father entered the scene. "Who are you, stranger?" He said with a sickly sweet smile. "Butch Takashi, member of the Phoenix clan. I was kind of… in a jam, and your daughter… your daughter saved me. I owe my gratitude, so I came to give thanks." _Go with it, and I won't get all friendly and have to stay for the night. I'm actually really good at that. Deal? Ok, now let's go on with life. _My jaw had already dropped, so I quickly closed it, and smiled. "It was nothing. Such a good father as you taught me to treat the sick and needy." Dad gave me a quick smile. "Phoenix clan, I've never seen many of you around the Wolf clan." He flashed his razor sharp incisors at him. This was a stare-down that would probably end fist-to-fist, tooth-to-tooth. "Look! I think Miyako is coming to!" I yelled. _Thanks. We would be sprawled on the floor if you didn't interject. _Miyako miraculously began to actually awaken. "Whaa… AHHHHH! Wait, Kaoru, you're ok?" I nodded. "Oh… I'm sorry," she blushed. He warmly smiled at her. "Why don't you stay for the night?" My mother, Mitsuki asked. "That'd be a pleasure. I would be even more thankful if I could get a bath drawn…" All of the girls ran to the well. This is when I took a good look at his face. He had a lightly tanned ivory skin, emerald green eyes, and a husky, muscular build. Somehow, my breath was caught in my throat, and my heart began beating faster. What the hell is going on?!

Butch: I can't believe you're doing this again…

Me: I'm SORRY! ^T-T^ I really am, but I just can't shake it!

Kaoru: Then just stop-

Me: NEVAAAA! Well, continue reading as I tear my hair out trying to figure out what to do next…

Thank you, read and review!

SAYONARA, ANATA GA KAITE, MINAOSHI KANSHA!

PS: Got this offa Translate, please spare me


End file.
